Not A Monster
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: He believed himself to be a monster, I believed him to be troubled... GenxOC One Shot


"Gen Shishio is a monster. In fact his own sister was almost-"

I silenced this man who dared to speak so poorly about Gen that way. A loud smacking noise could be heard as my hand came into contact with his cheek.

"Gen is nothing like a monster. You are the one who should be called a monster in this matter. Saying things about your own comrade and things that you know aren't true." I said as I brought my stinging hand down from where I reached up to slap him.

His green eyes narrowed at me as he turned his head. The force of my slap had made it go to the side. "And just who are you, little girl."

"My name is not of any concern to you. Why don't you run back to the Shadow Organization?"

He let out a sigh, probably at my stubbornness, and turned his back toward me, but he looked over his shoulder at all of us before he completely left. It was as if he was saying that we would meet again on another day.

I quickly ran over to Gen who was injured and lying on his side in the dirt. Tokine and Yoshimori were already at his side while I was dealing with that man with silver hair.

"I guess we won't be seeing much of him anytime soon." Tokine said as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened when I realized that I was shaking. But her touch helped ease my anger and I started to calm down. Gen on the other hand had stood up and was now walking away from us.

"Hey, Gen! Come back, where you going?" Yoshimori yelled as he started to go after him. But I was quick in stepping in front of him.

"Let him go. Don't worry I'll take care of him. Do you guys think you can handle it from here?" I asked Yoshimori and Tokine.

They both gave a smile and nodded their heads, getting the message that I was going to find Gen. I quickly sprinted off to his apartment, hoping to find Gen.

I ran for about fifteen minutes before I was at the door. I opened it up but Gen was nowhere to be found. But my thoughts were eased when I heard the shower in the opposite room running. I went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Nothing to do but wait for him to get out I suppose.

Turning on the tv I found out that one of my favorite movies was on. But it's not like I could concentrate on it. My thoughts were only focused on one thing right now, and that was Gen.

Speaking of which he had just walked through the door and was putting on his sweatshirt. His eyes widened as he looked at me, but he quickly averted his gaze somewhere else. Basically to the floor.

He went into the kitchen and I followed behind him. He was trying to make a sandwich but he could get open the jar of peanut butter. He slammed it down in frustration and put a hand to his head.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him in some way, but I could tell that what that man said had really affected him. And I guess in some way, it affected me too. I was after all part Ayekashi also.

"Gen, what that man said wasn't true."

"But it was! I mean look at me! I have to have a special seal because I can't control myself! I get assigned one of the easiest missions and mess up! I am a monster!" He practically screamed, making me take a small step back.

"Gen! Listen to me."

I quickly cupped his cheeks with both of my hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't care what they say or think. You have never been a monster and you never will be."

His eyes widened from my comment and I guess you could say that he calmed down a bit. He didn't try to pull away or anything so I stood there. I felt him let out a sigh before he slowly raised his arms. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before placing them on my hips and bringing me toward him in a gentle hug.

This action cause a small inkling of shock to run through my body, but it made me smile. I took my hand from his face and wrapped them around his neck, resting my head on his chest. He tensed up a bit from that but soon relaxed.

"Kitsune...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He opened his mouth but shut it quickly, like he didn't know the rights words to say. "Why do you see me as something other than a monster?"

I felt my head cock to the side a bit. "Why? Well first of all, no monster would help people like you help us at the sight. And no monster in the world could be a gentle as you are right now." I smiled when I heard his heartbeat begin to speed up rapidly.

He pushed me away a bit and stared down into my eyes. His were so full of every emotion that I could think of. Confusion from what I just said. Hate from what that man had said. Happiness from the fact that someone in this world thought of his as something beside a monster, and so much more. He doesn't realize it but there are many people that actually like Gen.

"Gen. Close your eyes." I told him softly. For so many years I had been wanting this moment. I had dreamed of him holding me close and I didn't want to pass up an opportunity like this.

He did as I said and closed his eyes slowly. With certain hesitation I slowly brought my lips forward until I could feel his breath on them. But what happen next shocked me more than anything in the world. Gen met me half-way and roughly pressed his own lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

My eyes widened, but closed after only a few moments. I felt him pull me closer to him once more and his hand had snaked its way up to my next. My own hands were resting on his chest, gripping at the fabric that was presented to me. He tilted my head sideways and deepened the kiss ever more, if that was even possible.

He pulled away from me, his face dark red and my own a light pink. Resting his forehead to mine he smile and said, "Thank you."


End file.
